<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ly-Ly by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938002">Ly-Ly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories 2021 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brattification, Corruption, bimbofication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unknown student gives Lysithea a cursed book and a cake. The young girl doesn't realize that the latter is actually more dangerous than the former, and that it's all meant to make her quite the troublemaker...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories 2021 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ly-Ly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poll story for Week 9.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The students at Gerrag Mach were all supposed to be on a path of righteousness. A path to serve their country and their church, to keep the peace of the land no matter the cost. But not all of them were of the same mind, especially the ones that didn’t agree with the doctrine of the church.</p><p>One of those students that wanted to cause a bit of trouble had the most devious idea in mind. The one that would lead to the most fun scenario. The one that would lead to the funnest time. And the plan involved one of the star students of the three houses…</p><p>Lysithea. The heir to House Ophelia. And the girl that possessed two Crests, though that fact wasn’t known to many. It was that very quality that made her all-too-alluring to the one that wanted to cause trouble, since she would be the perfect scapegoat once everything went downhill.</p><p>But it wouldn’t be fun to just turn her into a scapegoat. She deserved more than that. She had the power at her fingertips, she just needed a bit of a nudge in the right direction. And what better way to do that than to awaken a bit of… deviancy inside her?</p><p>All it would take was the right preparations, and keeping her all by herself once the bait had been laid out. That meant making sure that nobody disturbed her for her evening activities, so she could be lured towards the treat they prepared just for her.</p><p>Then, time would pass… And the plan would fall into place.</p><p>---</p><p>It was night time at Gerrag Mach Monastery. Most students had departed for their beds, since they had another hard day of studying and training ahead of them. But not everyone was obedient and smart enough to actually get all the sleep that they needed.</p><p>Especially not young Lysithea. Due to her short stature and her special circumstances, she never really got much sleep. She preferred to stay up and work on her studying when she had the chance. Especially this late at night, where barely anybody was there to disturb her.</p><p>“These tomes are so dull…” And yet, despite this, she never got much out of the actual study sessions. Because the material, when not recited by her teacher, was little more than dry words on dryer paper. It was on the verge of making her fall asleep…</p><p>She stretched and got up from her chair, grabbing the tome by the wing as she slammed it shut and put it back on the shelf where she had taken it. Even though she’d normally get scared off by being alone in the dark of night, the comfort of the library meant that she could rest easy knowing that there weren’t any ghosts to bother her…</p><p>“Just gotta get through all these books. Juuust…” Lysithea muttered, nearly falling over right then and there as she trailed off, her vision blacking out for a brief moment before she caught herself and stood up straight, shaking her head rapidly to wipe the sleep from her mind. “No, can’t fall asleep yet. Gotta study…”</p><p>As she turned around to face her table, a shiver ran down her spine. By the time she blinked again, she saw two things resting where she put her tomes. A new one brimming with some sort of dark aura, as well as a plate with a very pink slice of cake at its side…</p><p>She stuttered a few times as she walked towards the table, shivering more. Surely she was seeing things. Nobody would come here and give her a treat this late at night, and the only ones that knew that she was even in here… Were the teachers. </p><p>It couldn’t have been a ghost. There was no way a ghost knew that she liked cake. Nor could a ghost know that she had been reading in here every single night. There was no way. Absolutely no way.</p><p>Lysithea took a deep breath as she climbed onto her chair, as well as the extra tome that she used as a boost, before looking at the tome on the table as well as the cake that had been prepared for her.</p><p>She took a brief sniff of the scent that came off the cake, blushing as she very nearly started drifting off to some sort of dream. The fluffiness of the flavor made it hard to think, prompting her to quickly rear her head back. It was the perfect level of sweetness, the kind that would completely distract her… But she couldn’t eat it. Not yet.</p><p>“Gotta pace myself. And hey, this means I can reward myself for reading!” The young girl grinned as she cracked open the tome, ignoring the darker aura it gave off. She was used to dark magic, she had used it to deal with a pesky knight just some time ago.</p><p>Almost immediately, that very same dark aura started pushing out of the tome, getting awfully close to her as she watched it creep onto her hands. It wanted her. It wanted to draw her into the tome, into those evil words.</p><p>It didn’t get far before Lysithea held her hands up and forced the darkness into her palms, causing it to flow out of her and into a much more controllable orb-shaped form, causing her grin to widen even further.</p><p>“Hah! To think a tome would try to do things to me. Not a chance!” The young girl laughed as she clapped her hands together, causing the darkness to disperse. She was better than it, better than anybody else. That was why she studied so hard, so she could show them that just because she was a little younger than they were, and despite being quite a bit shorter, she was no less capable!</p><p>Of course, thanks to this overconfidence she never thought that the plan was for her to dispel the darkness. Because it didn’t disappear. It just turned into small sparks that dispersed their way onto her body, now lingering and waiting to be made active once more by something dangerously close by…</p><p>Lysithea dusted her hands off as she looked down at the tome, tapping her fingers against the table as she absorbed all of the words on the page. Honestly, after the rush of dealing with that darkness, reading this thing was like a piece of cake. She could feel all of the knowledge just pouring in…</p><p>And it was making her hungry. Really, incredibly hungry. Which just meant that her eyes started drifting towards the alluring piece of cake, the one that had been crying out towards her ever since she took the first whiff. She knew she wanted it, but she wanted to restrain herself. Digging in was not proper. Not of a student, nor of a lady…</p><p>But damnit, it looked way too tasty. And she had just proved herself better than some old dusty book that talked about chaos and evil and all that old junk. She was ready to celebrate with a small bite. She had totally earned it too, at least she thought as much.</p><p>Lysithea cut into it using the provided fork, before stabbing into the piece and stuffing it into her mouth, swallowing it after only a few moments of chewing. The flavor was overpowering, and she couldn’t stop herself if she didn’t swallow…</p><p>Oh, it was so tasty. It was just divine. She could feel her mind drifting away… Because it was. She was utterly unaware that she had just sealed her fate, all thanks to a couple of dusty pages and a cake that served as a catalyst.</p><p>The darkness that she had thought dispelled started covering her once more, using the sweet flavor inside her body as a way to travel all across it. Filling her with its essence, causing her to giggle and cackle as the seconds ticked by.</p><p>All while Lysithea’s mind was practically drooling out her ears, the fluffy flavor of the cake replacing most of her thoughts with nothing but bright happiness. Not only that, but she could feel something on the very tip of her tongue. Like she was forgetting something incredibly important…</p><p>But, like, did it matter? Not really, must’ve been really dumb if she forgot it. Instead of worrying about that, Ly-ly decided to just eat the rest of the cake, cutting it up and dumping it down with ease. Even moaning a little with every piece she ate.</p><p>Every piece that dropped down the girl’s throat made the process intensify, her uniform quickly being torn asunder by the darkness that draped her body. Not that it left her unclothed, as it solidified and turned into a suit that kept her from exposing most of her body to the world at large.</p><p>But that wasn’t the only change that happened to her. Far from it. Because all of that empty air inside her head, that was being replaced by fluffiness, gave birth to another aspect of her soon-to-be-troubling self. After all, she didn’t call herself Ly-ly for nothing.</p><p>Ly-Ly’s breasts quickly started popping out, straining the ‘suit’ as it forcibly stretched and formed a proper cleavage window after only a few moments. Exposing her surprisingly massive bust to the world. The sign of a proper airhead.</p><p>Once those breasts were free, the darkness started altering her attire once more. She still wore that tight latex-like substance, but on top of that, a frilly black dress that emphasized her power. Every single frill represented another wrinkle to her power. It was a symbol of the strength inside her short and stacked body…</p><p>“Like, gosh!” The girl giggled as the darkness manifested at her fingertips. “I don’t even need a dusty old dumb book, if I can just make the weird icky dark stuff appear like this!” The airhead waved her hands around, sending small shorts of darkness all around the place. Oh, she loved this feeling!</p><p>While she waved her hands around like an idiot who had just gotten way too much power, the fluffiness had spread so far and wide inside her head that it had to come out somewhere. And where better than her hair, the roots slowly turning as pink as the fluffy stuff inside her head.</p><p>Ly-Ly giggled as she felt the tingling in her head, looking behind her just a little as she noticed her hair getting all nice and colorful. It was cute! And like, totally her style. Pink and black went together perfectly!</p><p>She licked her lips a little, still tasting the fluffiness on her lips as she started clapping her hands together, causing the black substance to recede just a little. Like, she enjoyed how it clung to her, but if she was gonna be with her friends she couldn’t just show up with her stuff all covered.</p><p>Except, wouldn’t they be worried about her dress? ...Nah, if they were, she’d just stuff them in her boobies. Then pump them full of her dark stuff until they liked it just as much as her! Yeah, that’d teach them. And then they could go get her as much cake as she could eat!</p><p>Ly-Ly grinned from ear to ear, her eyes turning a little wicked as she started skipping out of the library, leaving the book and the plate behind. She didn’t need either of them when she had this much power.</p><p>With every step she took, her boobies bounced and made sure that her head was always full of that fluffy stuff. And when it wasn’t, it was full of her bratty, unrestrained desires. Why should she even do studying, when she was like the strongest person in the monastery?</p><p>Her brattiness grew as she skipped and jumped home to her room, as she had every intent to cause trouble. And as she saw a certain black-clad woman walking down the hall to check on her, she couldn’t help but grin as she ran towards her, boobies bouncing all the while.</p><p>“Teaaaaaaaach! Ly-ly wants to show you something!”</p><p>Chaos would soon follow… And the one that had given her the cake couldn’t be happier with the airheaded results.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>